The Somber Feilds of Rain
by KoiPoi45
Summary: I'm not going to finish this...I didn't even start and well I've gotten some comments about not being original. I guess some people don't like my ideas. Back to the drawing board.


Please R&R! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy!

'_Only the gazelle can be fiercer then the lion, just as the mouse is with the cat'_

**Alliances**

~FrostClan~

**Leader:** Heronstar- Heroic she-cat with blackish blue head with yellow muzzle. Stands out in a crowd of cats. She has a pitch black star on her white back; this mark is from a deadly fire that raged in the incident with SunClan, she was the last left, along with Saberfang and Spottedstar.

**Apprentice:** Lithepaw

**Deputy:** Stalkingeyes- A fellow Clan-mate that won't hurt any one. Although he is a gentle giant, he is one of the scariest opponents out there! He is on top of his duties everyday and has no idea how happy he makes Heronstar. He has a creamy brown pelt with a tint of gray in his paws. His eyes are a very pale yellow, almost giving it the look that he has no eyes!

**Med. Cat:** Gracefulswoop- Always dancing around, Gracefulswoop with surly blow you away. As some of her clan mates believe, she has an abnormal attraction to birds. Particularly, graceful birds. Her fur is like cotton and her eyes can make your heart skip a beat if you're not careful!

~Warriors~

**Catsclaw**- Eldest warrior, not always there in many ways but no one knows what he is constantly talking about. Battle scared paws from earlier battles.

**Dimlight**- Shadowy tom. Hunts by himself, sits by himself, stares at himself in the puddles of FrostClan's camp. Brownish tan pelt with gray eyes, father of Lithepaw, Salmonpaw, Flarepaw, and Shimmeringpaw.

**Swiftrain**- Soft, clam, gentle she-cat. Gray soft pelt, unwavering purple eyes. Handles her rambunctious, muscular apprentice with the utmost care, teaching him precisely so that in the future…_it_…doesn't happen again.

**Apprentice**: Flarepaw

**Lilymoss**- Sensitive young she-cat. Orange cream eyes with a crystal white pelt.

**Daggerfang**- Cruel tom, always glaring at anything besides his apprentice. He is a wonderful warrior, but not very social…

**Apprentice:** Shimmeringpaw

**Silentmoon**- Shy, timid she-cat. Smooth, supple, frosty white fur with golden stripes. Ocean blue eyes, mother of Lithepaw, Salmonpaw, Flarepaw, and Shimmeringpaw.

~Queens~

**Dewheart**- Reddish brown tabby she-cat. Her eyes sparkle with good news even if there is none. Mother of Violetkit and Rosekit

**Softpetal**- Famous for her light step, she can run through the forest with eight kittens on her back, never waking them at any time. Some call her the faint ghost.

**Crystaldance**- Cute, fun, hyper young mom. She is the best in every Clan! She does everything. Mother of Leapkit and Spacekit.

~Apprentices~

**Lithepaw**- Shy, controlled young she-cat. Long lithe body, fluffy pelt of golden brown, crystal blue eyes…her nose is blue.

**Salmonpaw**- Moody tom. Bulky, sturdy, strong built body. Beautiful chocolate brown stripes on tan pelt, completely devoid of any dirt or stones ratted in his perfect fur. Captivating, stony eyes…his nose is blue.

**Flarepaw**- Tall tom, unusually strongly built metabolism. Ginger pawed, golden eyed, puffy tail…his nose is blue. Wise in some ways…

**Shimmeringpaw**- Very light cream she-cat with black splotches lining her spine. Stubborn and dangerous…her nose is blue.

~Elders~

**Saberfur**- As old as Spottedstar. Even as the life of an elder he and his sister still find it easy to tell the young ones about the story of his own prophesied kits. But he can never finish the story, for he would mourn too much for his lost mate that died at an unfair age.

**Spottedstar**- Oldest living she-cat not only in FrostClan but in every clan! Survived for more then 140 seasons (35 years) as a warrior, mentor, queen, and leader. Her brother has lived for just as long…

Tribe of the Tallest Trees

Leader: Savior of the Greatest Legend- Founded the legend of the Creatures. Has a ragged flea bitten pelt.

~Hunters~

**Killer of the Taloned Monster**- Sharp-clawed, quick witted tom with emerald green eyes.

**Silence of the Swooping Moth**- Quick, she-cat. Runs through the territory ever morning for her exercise.

**Tracker of the Blue Nosed Creatures**- Finds himself unwanted so he has been finding something unusually strange with the neighboring cats…

**Storm of the Collided Rocks**- Supports all revolts in the Tribe. Claims he would be better to be leader.

**Cipher of the Hidden Rocks**- He agrees completely with Tracker. He has found a code in the hidden rocks that tells him something devastating.

~Gatherers~

**Listener of the Silent Wave**- Never does much outside of the boundaries of home. Listens to everything she can hear from the other camp.

**Catcher of the Wondering Spirit**- A very spiritual she-cat that speaks to his ancestors frequently. Has received a great warning of a threat to the Tribe.

**Wisdom of the Tallest Tree**- The eldest of the Tribe. He has brought together every cat from good times, and bad.

**Embers of the Dying Flame**- A very mysterious cat that does nothing to help the Tribe. He always looks like he is plotting something diabolical…

**Finder of the Mysteries**- The third and last to agree with Tracker and Cipher. She has seen visions in the puddles and leaves around her warning an impending doom from the neighboring cats.

~Learners~

**Battle of the Captured Fern**- A small tabby she-cat with long claws. Runs from the Tribe and climbs into the highest tree. Sits there until she becomes hungry and leaps down.

**Diver of the Frozen Pool**- Clam, collected tom that frightens many of his fellow den-mates. His brothers and sisters ran from him into FrostClan. Has a blue nose…

**Tumbler of the Cracked Stones**- Rambunctious little fluff ball of energy. Runs up and down the hill of the stones and flies through them without getting hurt.

**Burning of the Red Eyed Creatures**- Suspects Diver to be one of the creatures that is feared in the prophecy. A traitor ever since he was a small kit.


End file.
